


guilt

by Imagine_Demons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cry with me, Crying, F/F, Guilty Ava, Love Confessions, Loving Girlfriends, Oops, Sad, Sara comforts her, ava feels bad, takes place in near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Demons/pseuds/Imagine_Demons
Summary: Ava feels bad for the way she treated Sara before they started dating. Angst ensues.





	guilt

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S CRY TOGETHER LADIES AND GAYS WOOOOO
> 
> -Takes place in near future, no particular episode-

Have you ever felt disconnected from reality? Like you weren’t yourself, or maybe someone had control over you on the inside and out? It’s typically called an out-of-body experience, a sensation which makes you feel like you’re floating or watching yourself from afar. Of course, you’re alive, but not inside of your body.

 

That’s how Sara Lance felt at this very moment.

 

She felt disconnected from reality and felt like she was floating in mid-air at this second. She felt an infinite amount of happiness, like she was on cloud nine. She felt absolutely amazing---inside and out.

 

Why did she feel this way, you ask?

 

Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe all of this was just a dream. Maybe when she woke up, she’d be back on the Queen’s Gambit, fucking Oliver Queen on his father’s boat, or mourning over her dead sister.

 

Or, maybe it was because she was cuddling with the girl of her dreams, Ava Sharpe.

 

Yep, definitely the second one.

 

Currently, Sara and Ava were cuddling together; Sara’s head on Ava’s chest while the Time Bureau agent caressed the blonde’s hair with her hand. For them, this was heaven. Them being together was heaven.

 

“Hey, Aves?” Sara suddenly lifted her head from Ava’s chest.

 

“Yes, Sara?” Ava replied.

 

“Do you remember when we met?” Wow. Ava was not expecting that to come out of Sara’s mouth. 

 

“Yeah, I do.” Ava remembered that day like she remembered her first name, “I aimed a gun at you.”

 

“And I made a comment about your poly button pant suit.” Sara chuckled at the memory.

 

“Good times.” Ava said, then fell quiet. “You know, I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

 

“Ava…” Sara trailed off.

 

“No,” Ava looked down at Sara, “I was a massive bitch to you, Sara. If I had known I was going to fall for you, I wouldn’t have been a massive bitch in the first place.” Ava’s voice cracked, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Sara wiped the tears that now fell from Ava’s face, “Don’t you dare apologize, Aves.”

 

“But I treated you like garbage and degraded you as if you were nothing!” Ava cried out.

 

“Aves, darling,” The nickname got Ava’s attention, “You didn’t treat me like garbage and degrade me. I’ll admit, you were kinda a bitch at first, but you changed and you fell for me, didn’t you?” The last part came out as a question.

 

“I did.” Ava wiped away the rest of her tears, “and I still am falling for you, Sara Lance.”

 

Sara smiled at those words, “I feel the same way, Ava Sharpe.”

 

“I love you.” Ava told Sara with a wide smile on her face.

 

“I love you too.” Sara replied.

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh...oops?


End file.
